Forbidden Love
by MiniKrokmou
Summary: L’une est une Haddock, l’autre est un Hofferson. Leurs deux familles se vouent une vieille querelle mais eux s’aiment d’un amour passionel. Romeo et Juliette version Dragons. Hiccstrid.
1. Prologue

**Salut !**

**Je me lance dans cette première fanfiction sur Dragons et principalement le Hiccstrid. Alors j'ai en fait adapté Roméo et Juliette en Hiccstrid. C'est ma première fic et en plus j'écris sur téléphone alors soyez indulgents avec les fautes s'il vous plait. Et ne vous attendez pas à voir débarquer notre Furie Nocturne adoré et ses amis écailleux ! Comme je n'arrivais pas à les intégré à l'histoire, je les faits rester dans le Monde Caché. Les humains ne savent pas qu'ils existent pour de vrai, ils pensent que ce sont des légendes. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Prologue 

Sur une île de l'Archipel Barbare se trouve un village. Une île éloignée de toutes les autres îles habitées. Dans ce village vivent des Vikings. Ce village est regi par une Ancienne, nommée Gothik. Dans ce village, deux familles se haïssent. Les Haddocks et les Hoffersons.

Harold Hofferson et Astrid Haddock.

Découvrez l'histoire de ces deux jeunes gens, qui bien qu'ennemis jurés, tomberont éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre.

**Oui c'est court mais pas d'inquiétude ! Je postes le prochain chapitre bientôt (normalement). **

**À bientôt ! **

**M.K.**


	2. Forbidden Love : Chapitre 1

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Le premier chapitre de ma fic. Je sais que le prologue était court mais ça mettait en place. Ce chapitre est plus long. Dernier point, je fais parler Gothik parce que c'était trop compliqué sinon. Et elle dirige le village car j'arrivais pas à introduire le fait que un des héros soit un héritier. **

**Ho et si des gens remarquent des fautes graves prévenez moi.**

**Bref, bonne lecture ! **

Un jour, après une dispute qui s'était terminée par un bain de sang -c'est des vikings, que voulez vous-, l'Ancienne intervint :

-Si un Haddock tue un Hofferson ou inversement, il sera exécuté ! Aucune exception !

Puis elle s'en alla. L'émeute se dispersa et les chefs de familles rentrèrent chez eux. Lorsque la foule se fut définitivement dispersée, on put voir deux jeunes filles semblant chercher quelque chose...

-Elle pourra au moins observer de loin ! Ça la regarde aussi, fulmina la première une blonde au yeux bleus.

-Du calme Kognedur, ta cousine ne devrait plus tarder, répondit la deuxième, une brune au yeux orages.

-Tu sais Khaera, tu as de la chance qu'il n'y ai pas de vendetta dans ta famille.

-Ho tu sais si personne n'ose s'en prendre à ma mère, c'est pas parce que c'est l'Ancienne. C'est parce qu'elle sait très bien se défendre.

-Haha ! Il paraît que son bâton est fait en bois incassable. dit Kognedur.

-Incassable je sais pas, mais il fait rudement mal, repondit Khaera en portant la main à sa tête et en grimaçant.

Mais elle furent interrompues par une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans qui les interpellaient. Khaera et Kognedur accoururent en lui hurlant dessus.

-Astrid Haddock ! Qu'est ce que tu fichais, nom de Thor ?! cria Kognedur.

\- Tu pourrais au moins observer les émeutes ! Tu es quand même l'héritière des Haddocks, ça te regardes encore plus que les autres ! hurla Khaera.

La jeune fille tenta de les calmer.

-Du calme les filles ! J'observais depuis le toit de la maison. Kognedur pourquoi tu ne prend pas mon rôle ? Tu es ma cousine ! Et honnêtement, les conflits entre notre famille et celle des Hoffersons ne m'intéressent pas, dit Astrid en commençant a marcher vers le marché **(pas pu m'empêcher )**. Sa cousine et Khaera la rejoignirent tout en la réprimandant. Puis la conversation dériva lentement vers des sujets plus légers et on les voyait maintenant vagabonder en riant, sans se rendre compte que les villageois les regardaient avec des sourires attendris.

oO*Oo

Lorsque le chef des Hoffersons, Ragnar, un blond au yeux bleus entra dans sa maison, son fils lui sauta au cou.

-Pere ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu une bagarre sur la place. Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Non Harold ne t'inquiète pas, dit le père en souriant.

Son fils se détacha alors de lui, lui adressa un «tant mieux» et retourna à ses activités.

Ragnar se retourna, ayant entendu un petit rire et vis Ingrid Parenvrille, l'héritière de la tribu des Parenvrilles assise dans un coin avec un sourire au lèvres qui trahissait son amusement.

-Bonjour Mlle Parenvrille.

-Bonjour Ragnar, repondit la brune.

-Excusez moi pour la scène que vous venez de voir... commença le blond.

-Au contraire Harold n'en est que plus charmant. Et sinon, comment avance les préparatifs du mariage ? questionna Ingrid.

-A merveille, repondit Ragnar. Vous serez présentée à Harold ce soir à la fête.

-Très bien, alors je vais me préparer, dit la brune en se levant. Au revoir Ragnar.

-Au revoir Mlle Parenvrille.

Une fois Ingrid partie, Ragnar demanda à sa femme si les invitations avaient étés distribuées. Elle lui repondit que non et alla sur la place du marché afin de faire l'annonce. Astrid, Khaera et Kognedur qui y étaient encore entendirent la nouvelle. Elle décidèrent de s'y rendre malgré la réticence de la cousine d'Astrid.

**C'est court je sais. Mais je voulais consacrer un chapitre entier à la fête. **

**Et oui je sais, ils sont plutôt civilisés pour des Vikings. Mais c'est pas grave ! **

**Reviews ? **

**M.K. **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut ! **

**Desolée de poster avec du retard, j'ai été malade une bonne partie de la semaine derniere. Alors j'ai eu des cours à rattraper, une amie à qui j'ai manqué que j'ai dû gérer (c'est une blague Taeseok) et plein d'autre choses à faire. Et peut-être qu'une flemme s'est emparée de moi et m'a empêché d'écrire. Mais me voilà. Mais du coup le chapitre est un peu bâclé. Désolée. Bon je réponds à la review et je vous laisse lire. **

**Guest1 : Merci pour ta review. Alors j'aimerais bien faire pareil avec la BD Princesse Sara et Le Cercle des 17. Mais j'ai pour grand projet d'adapter Dragons dans Le Prince des Dragons, comme je l'a dis sur mon profil. **

**Je tenais aussi à remercier brunetpioj qui as mis en favoris ma fic (désolée, je ne l'ai vu que aintenant je suis à la bourre). **

**Voilà le chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture. **

Chapitre 2 

-Je me répètes mais c'est une très mauvaise idée, dit Kognedur.

-Mais non, lui répondit Astrid en finissant de mettre sa cape.

Les deux cousines et leur amie avaient décidé de se rendre à la fête des Hoffersons. Enfin plutôt Astrid et Khaera car Kognedur était très réticente à cette idée. Mais elle avait finalement cédé face à l'insistance de sa cousine et de sa meilleure amie, mais avait mis une condition. Elles devraient porter des capes à capuches pour passer inaperçues. Astrid et Khaera avait finalement accepté. elles sortirent de la maison d'Astrid et se dirigeairent vers celle des Hoffersons. elles entrèrent dans la maison et oterent leurs capes. Kognedur partie a toute vitesse vers un groupe d'hommes "seduisants et musclés" selon elle. Khaera elle, partit vers le buffet à toute vitesse. Astrid se mit donc à vagabonder dans la pièce.

Rustik Hofferson, un jeune homme brun neveu de Ragnar s'approcha de son oncle et lui dit :

-Il me semble avoir vu Astrid Haddock dans la foule. Voulez vous que je la chasse d'ici avec ma massue ?

-Non. J'ai une réputation à tenir. Laisse la. Temps qu'elle ne fait rien de mal.

-Mais mon oncle...

-Pas de mais, fait ce que je te dis ! ordonna Ragnar a son neveu, qui parti en fulminant.

oO*Oo

-Fouhaaaa...

Harold poussa un grand bâillement. Depuis une demi-heure, il était à côté de sa mère qui bavardait avec d'autres Vikings. Il décida de s'éclipser discrètement pour aller sur le balcon. Il sorti un livre mais fut surpris par un bruit de porte grinçante. Une jeune fille blonde de son âge entra. Elle avait des cheveux blonds coiffés en tresse et des yeux bleus azurs. Elle s'excusa aussitôt quand elle vit que quelqu'un occupait déjà le balcon.

-Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas déranger.

-Non non c'est moi qui suis désolé ! Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait.

_J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas entendue, _pensa l'auburn.

Tout en parlant, il fit tomber le livre qu'il tenait dans l'arbre en-dessous du balcon.

-Oh non. Décidément je suis maladroit. s'exclama-t'il.

-Je vais vous le chercher, dit la Haddock en passant par dessus la balcon.

Inquiet, Harold regarda angcieucement l'arbre. Quand il entendit Astrid dégringoler, il cria paniqué :

-Ça va ? T'es en vie ?

-Il me semble.

Elle posa le livre sur le balcon, puis l'enjamba. Harold pouffa et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Astrid pour en enlever les feuilles.

-Voila tu es présentable.

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rires.

-Harold ! dit une voix venant du salon.

-Désolé, mon parrain m'appelle. dit Harold. Au revoir.

Gueulfor expliqua à son filleuil que son père voulait lui présenter quelqu'un. Harold parti donc voir son paternel et Gueulfor fut interpellé par Astrid.

-Excusez moi, comment s'appelle ce jeune homme ?

-C'est Harold Hofferson.

Astrid, troublée, remercia l'homme et parti rejoindre ses amies.

Harold quant à lui, était presenté à l'héritière des Parenvrilles.

-Bonjour Harold. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.

_Pourquoi est ce qu'elle me tutoie ? Je ne la connaît même pas, _s'offusqua mentalement le jeune Hofferson.

-Moi de même, repondit-il poliment.

Une fois les présentations faites, Harold profita du fait que son père et Ingrid parlait des préparatifs du mariage pour s'isoler. Il croisa en chemin Gueulfor et lui demanda :

-Gueulfor, c'était qui cette fille blonde aux yeux bleus ?

-Ah ca Hamon, c'était Astrid Haddock.

Harold, choqué, remercia son parrain et alla s'assoir sur l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre.

_Astrid Haddock. Quand je la vois, je ressens un sentiment étrange. Mais il ne pourrai rien se passer entre nous. Elle est une Haddock, et moi un Hofferson._

_Astrid... _

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Désolée d'avoir tardé. Vous aurez le prochain chapitre dimanche prochain et je reprendrait le rythme initiale, un chapitre toutes les 2 semaine. **

**À bientôt ! **

**M.K. **


End file.
